Your Eyes
by TheKoganKid
Summary: After returning from McAllister, Reid realizes that Morgan never finished explaining to him what Gideon told him to do about his eye nightmares. Post "The Popular Kids" episode. Reid/Morgan established relationship.


Side Note : This is my first Criminal Minds fanfic, so please, if I happen to make any mistake, just let me know. I hope I don't though, because I've been watching this show since I was a kid (I think five or six years worth at least) and it would be sad if I manage to yuck something up. Enjoy :)

xXxXxXxXx

It was another one of those nights where he was reluctant to fall alseep, fearing what he would find deep back in his subcontious. He knew that once he let his eyes fall shut, encasing both his vision and brain in a tight embrace of blackness, he would be shown his worst fears and images that unsettled him to the point of irregular breathing. His dream, or nightmare, really, would always start the same: there would be darkness everywhere, inky and unyielding, and he would hear distant cries of people begging for help. He would stumble over his feet in vain to reach those people, but it was as though he were walking on a treadmill, moving but going nowhere. He would call out for some recognition, asking where those people were located, and after a few more heartbeat of blackness and silence he would come to a ring that would suddenly burst into flames. He would have only a moment to step back before the flames encased the golden ring, creating a large circle of fire that danced before him, almost teasing him to step forwards and touch it.

And then the woman would become visable through the mass of flames and shadows. She was always the same woman, one with long chestnut hair, a teal shirt and faded blue jeans, and the expression of someone being tortured. She was always sobbing, crying out for him to save her baby. And then he would look closer, and see that in the middle of the ring of fire was a baby in a crib, sitting up and leering at him from behind the wooden bars. He would gasp and look around, searching for a way into the ring, and would find columns of gunpowder from each Compass Rose point leading to and beneath the crib, attaching at the middle. He knew that he had only a matter of seconds before the baby was blown to pieces, and he would reach out and test just how sortching the fire was in search of a way through. It would burn his finger every time, but the fact that his pointer finger was smoking never seemed to bother him, and he would just lean back on his feet, ready to jump through the flames and shed his jacket once on the other side. But then the fire would hiss and roar like a wild animal and shoot off down the columns, filling the space with an obnoxiously loud noise. He would stare apologetically at the baby sitting calmly in the crib, their eyes connecting, and as the looked at eachother, the sound would die away and be filled with a low breezy sound for a few lengthy seconds. But then the baby would blink, slowly and look almost as if it were older than him, before the gunpower would meet in the middle and explode, encasing the infant in a wave of smoke and flames. And the last thing he would hear before jerking awake was the agonizing screams of the woman crying out for the baby that had just died the ring of fire.

Even sitting up, awake, he was tormented by the nightmares and they unjarred him whenever he thought of them, no matter if it was daytime or midnight. Just thinking of them now was making his entire body tremble and turn icey. He made an unpleased noise and tucked himself further into his partner's side, his cheek pressed firmly into their broad shoulder blade and his hair falling slightly into his eyes.

"What's wrong, Spencer?" Morgan asked above him, the arm around Reid's hips tightening.

"Nothing," Reid denied, tracing a pattern into the firm muscle of Morgan's thigh.

He didn't need to look up in order to know that there was a disapproving facial expression stretching over Morgan's attractive face.

"Spence, you and I both know that's lie." A finger under his chin tilted his head until he was looking up at deep brown eyes, his breath being stolen from him for a completely different reason than nighttime chills. Morgan stared back at him unabashedly, willing Reid with his eyes to tell him the truth. "What's wrong, Spencer?"

After fighting with the urge to tell Morgan everything about himself, even if it had nothing to do with the question, Reid's stubborn and secretive side gave up the battle, giving into the spill-his-guts side, and he sighed dramatically, leaning his forehead against Morgan's chin.

"I'm afraid to fall asleep." he murmured, feeling a light blush burn his cheekbones.

"Didn't you talk to Gideon about that? I heard you guys talking about something when the song changed on my MP3 player."

"We did." Ried confirmed, nodding slightly against Morgan's skin. "But I'm still a little shooken up from them."

"What did he tell you to do, Spencer?"

"He told me to think about all of the victims we did end up saving, and to try and not dwell on the ones we couldn't." Reid recollected, smiling slightly. He was secretly glad that Morgan did tell Gideon about his sleeping issues, because now he at least had an idea of what would help him get over his nightmares. He remembered the feeling he always got when they ended up saving someone, or some people, from a murder, and the thanks they gave the team and the smiles and tears and just everything that came with rescuing someone on the brink of death. It was a warmth that pooled up in his stomach and chest, and made him smile in even the most grim of situations.

"I hope that you know I'm always here to help you out too, Pretty Boy." Morgan offered, squeezing Reid's hip.

"I know." Reid grinned, looking back up. "I'll keep that in mind, too, when I have a nightmare next time."

"Good."

The smiled almost stupidly at eachother for a moment, before turning back to the TV, settling into better positions against one another. Reid was always more of a summer person as it was, and with the heat being transferred from Morgan's body to his left him with the desire to pur, like a cat. The thought was absurd, of course, but Reid was hardly in his right mind to scold himself when the sauna-like warmth coming from his boyfriend was just absolutely delicious. He held onto Morgan even tighter than he already was, curling into the crook of his side, and wished that he could melt and sink his body completely into Morgan's.

The TV show that they were watching played for around ten minuets, before it cut off to a commercial; it always annoyed Reid when a fourty minuet show took sixty because the TV producers only played a couple bits of the episode at a time, before leaving everyone on a cliff hanger and playing commercials about car insurance. Rolling his eyes, Reid just fixed his gaze on the screen, planning to receed into his thoughts while awaiting the return. But the commercial that began playing caught his attention and he stayed alert, perking up at the sight of a candy advertisement. It was for York Peppermint Patties, one of his favorite guilty pleasures, and his mouth began watering at the sight of the woman on the screen breaking open the patty slowly, biting her lip, before popping the chocolate and mint piece into her mouth. She chewed, marveling the flavor, before crunching up the wrapper in between her fingers, exhaling sharply, and opening her eyes, the camera catching her dialating pupil.

Morgan shifted slightly next to him, his back stiffening, and Reid opened his mouth to ask what was wrong with _him_ this time, when the eyes flashed again in his mind, and he figured it out for himself. He should have known that the commercial would unsettle the other man, with the staring eyes. He had said so just last night when they were still positioned in McAllister.

Thinking about the skirmish the two had had before Cory had arrived to ask them about Cherish and her status, Reid realized that Morgan had never finished telling him what Gideon's advice for him had been. He remembered Morgan telling him about his nightmare with a victim's dead, accusing eyes, before Cory had shown up and taken them back into the woods. And after that, he remembered only Morgan finding Cherish's body and Cory ambushing him when he had come back from the house, the cold opening of a revolver pressed to his jawbone. He was going to ask Morgan about it, he knew he had shoved the question somewhere into the back of his mind, but after the whirlwind of events, he had forgotten all about it.

And he still didn't know how Morgan got rid of his nightmares. He decided to ask, since his curiosity was beginning to eat at him.

"Hey Derek?" he asked carefully, pre-bracing himself for the refusal that was sure to come.

"Hm?" Morgan looked down at him, raising his eyebrows slightly in inquire.

"You never finished telling me how Gideon helped you cope with _your_ nightmares." He batted his eyelashes innocently, placing a hand on Morgan's abdominal.

Morgan shifted again, sighing. "Spencer-"

"Please, Derek?" Reid, who was always rather sophisticated, stuck his bottom lip out in a overly-done pout, sloping up his eyebrows. "At least just tell me what he told you! I think I deserve it since you told both Hotch _and _Gideon about mine."

Morgan stared down at him, both trying to get Reid to change his mind with his look, and trying not to cave at the look on Reid's face. It was rare when Reid would pull out his "Pout Face", but when he did, he knew that every single time Morgan was going to give him whatever is it that he so desperatly wanted.

And this time was no different.

Tucking some of Reid's hair behind his ears, he played with the light carmel strands, traveling back in time when Gideon had spoken to him about his nightmares.

"One day while I was working around the office, Hotch had come up to me and told me that Gideon wanted to see me in his office," he began, his voice low and smooth. "I thought that I was in some kind of trouble, or that he wanted to talk to me about a case or something. I don't know. But I went to see him, and when I sat down, he just looked at me for a moment, before saying, 'You've been having nightmares, havn't you?'. I just stared at him for a while, before nodding my head. I guess he had either been irritated by me decreasing in work effort due to my lack of sleep or he felt some sympathy for me, and decided to help me out. So he asked me what my nightmares were about, and I told him. He just sat there, studying me, and nodded occasionally to show that he was listening."

After a moment of silence, Reid asked, "What did he say? When you finished telling him?"

Morgan took a deep breath, fiddling with the pieces of hair he had in between his fingers. "He told me that I was good person, and that no one out right just asked for people to be killed the way they are in our job. He knew that I just wanted to prove that I could be as good an FBI agent as him, or Hotch, and that since I was the younger of them that I needed to build up some of my reputation so I wouldn't get myself laughed at. And after he had convinced me that it wasn't my fault that the woman died, he made me look him in the eye, and he said that all I needed to do when these nightmares came back was think of something that made me truely happy. He said that if there was something in the world that made me feel worthy of myself and value my life, it would be enough to get half a reign on the nightmares, and get rid of the feeling of injust I had towards myself."

Reid nodded, staring at the far away look in Morgan's eye as his memories came flooding back to him, and he let the information from Morgan's early BAU years sink in. The advice was good, he thought to himself, and decided that maybe he would use it sometime when he got the chills.

Wiggling closer, Ried bit his bottom lip, and with caution, he asked Morgan another personal question. "What is it that you think about, Derek? That makes you truely happy?"

Morgan smiled vaguely. "It used to be my dad, from what I remember of my time with him."

Ried's eyebrows puckered slightly, his expression turning from curious to confused. "Used to be? What is it now, then?"

Morgan chuckled, and his stare turned from Reid's hair to his eyes. "You, Spencer."

Reid blushed, his breath catching in his throat, and he began to resemble that of a goldfish, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping opening an inch or two.

"M-me?"

"Mhm." Morgan nodded, trailing his hand down Reid's face so that he was cupping the younger boy's cheek in the hollow of his palm. "Ever since I met you, and we became closer, when I had the nightmares it was your face that came to mind, not my father's. The things I thought about were minor but easy to remember, like the way you laugh, the way you smile, and that one time you spilled coffee on your shirt and I let you wear my jacket the entire day, and they worked perfectly. But after we finally got together, it was everything about you that came to mind when I dreamed of those eyes. You calmed me down more than anyone every has." Morgan knew that he was rambling, but he honestly didn't care that he was spilling out the entire contents of his heart to the petite genius looking up at him with effection shining in his eyes. He adored Spencer, and wanted to let him know that while he wasn't the toughest, most intimidating FBI agent ever, he was still incredibly important, to both him and the team. He lightly carressed Reid's cheek bone with his thumb, marvling the way the skin was like silk under his touch, and he looked back up into those wide, glittering eyes. "Soon, Spencer, whenever I had nightmares, all I had to do was think about you for a moment and those cold, blue, vacant eyes became your lively, bueatiful, brown ones. They always do."

Reid stared at him, his eyes widening, before his face broke out into the most brilliant grin Morgan had ever seen that he was suprised that he didn't go blind.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. I'm flattered." Reid giggled slightly, his face flushing again, and he felt giddy and tipsy as though he had been drinking. He knew that the team relied on him for some intellectual information, yes, but he never thought that someone in the BAU unit would use him to get rid of their nightmares to such an extent as Morgan did. The importance of such a thing made him want to jump up and down on the bed he was sitting on.

"Well, I meant it. I'm glad you're just not creeped out." Morgan laughed, lightly kissing Reid's forehead.

"Creeped out? That was a major ego boost! Damn anyone who says I'm completely useless!" Reid hugged Morgan to him, the bubbly feeling in his stomach increasing at the contact between their two bodies.

"You're not useless, Spencer. Never believe anyone who tells you otherwise."

Reid just grinned back at the moving TV image, a commercial for mouthwash, and he sat in silence with the newly attained information doing fireworks inside of his head. For the first time since the nightmares had begun, Reid felt weightless, and he bet with himself that if he were to try, he could do multipul backflips at that very moment without stretching first.

After a few minuets of cuddling up next to Morgan, basking in his own personal sunlight of joy, the quirky, mischievious part of him kicked into action, and he smirked, lifting his head up.

"Derek?"

"Yes, Spencer?"

Reid lifted himself up from his spot on the bed and he flung himself into Morgan's lap, legs on either side of his hips and arms curled around his neck to hold him in place.

"I'm still kinda shakey from the nightmares I've been having. Can you help calm down?"

Morgan's face spread out into a cheeky grin and he tackled Reid backwards onto the bed, the show that they had been watching on TV forgotten, and he made a pleased growling noise at the sight of a flushed Reid smiling up at him. Morgan lowered his head and used his nose to nudge up Reid's chin, giving himself a better access to the smaller man's neck, and he pressed his lips against his pulse point in a small peck. Reid made something between a moan and whine, wriggling his body to get Morgan to move, and the dark-skinned male just laughed at his impatience as Reid tugged on his neck to pull him closer. Placing opened-mouth kisses up his throat and over the incline of his chin, Morgan hovered above his mouth teasingly, grinning down at Reid with amusement and love as the intellegent FBI agent managed to pry his eyes open.

"That can be arranged."

**A/N: That was bad, wasn't it? Gah, I've been working on this all day and I ran out of vocabulary spurts at the end and afdjs; my whole brain is crying. But anyways, despite the crappy ending, I hope you guys liked this, and the future SpeRek I'll be writing soon :) It was also kind of hard to write the ending because I'm watching CSI, and am fangirling over the Greg/Nick moments, and since it's the Random Acts Of Violence episode, I'm extra fangirling because Greg's all like to Nick, "I thought **_**we**_** had a relationship! What are you doing taking Archie out onto the field?" and the first time I heard him say that I was like, "OMFG OMFG DID GREGGO REALLY JUST SAY THAT TO NICK ASKHLFD; WHAT IS AIR OMFG." So, yeah. I'm whipping up some GrIck, too, for those of you who ship those two as hard as I do. **


End file.
